


Who Are You

by tomurai



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: originally posted to tumblr august 22, 2014. backdated to ao3 on august 1, 2019. from the prompt "Setting: alternate history. Theme:transformation/nature-of-humanity story," which i got from a generator on seventh sanctum, a site for random generators.heavily inspired by mekakucity actors, which was airing at the time. i dont think this is very good at all.





	Who Are You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr august 22, 2014. backdated to ao3 on august 1, 2019. from the prompt "Setting: alternate history. Theme:transformation/nature-of-humanity story," which i got from a generator on seventh sanctum, a site for random generators. 
> 
> heavily inspired by mekakucity actors, which was airing at the time. i dont think this is very good at all.

Shinji sat alone in a classroom. It was a dream, he knew, but it was nothing new either.

He watched the ghosts of humanity’s past dance across the board.

Surrounding him were countless vases, each one exactly the same as the one beside it, even the teacher’s.

Somewhere else, Kaworu stood on the edge of the moon and looked at the beginning of the world. He stood and watched while Shinji sat in a dream-world and filled out a test.

It was easy. Every question was about him, and he knew himself well.

The last question was simple.

Kaworu opened a neatly folded piece of paper. It had one question written on it, in scrawled, desperate script.

“What is the nature of humanity, and can it transform?”


End file.
